<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering by lirallya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163030">Remembering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya'>lirallya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaces: A Poetry Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaces: A Poetry Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Remembering</span>
</p><p>Those nights we spent outside the theater,<br/>
we took turns kicking fears into the sky<br/>
like crushed cans launched in hopeless defiance;<br/>
the monuments of our unbridled youth.<br/>
We knew of freedom under lambent stars.</p><p>Dawn breaking never failed to surprise us;<br/>
in dusky light, we felt the future near.<br/>
Who could have known those quiet rebellions<br/>
Would be what stayed with us, collecting dust<br/>
like souvenirs on shelves of memories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>